emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6790 (11th February 2014)
Plot Moira and Cain arrive back at the farm. Bob shows Harriet where he's planted the camera in the café. Cain presents Moira with her engagement ring and they break the news to Adam, Zak, Andy, Pete and James as they arrive for dinner. Bernice is gleeful as Anton keeps texting her. Diane arrives back in the village. James discovers that Moira hasn't told Cain about their past, he finds it funny that it was their secret from John and it's now their secret from Cain. He questions Cain's proposal and is surprised to discover that she was the one who proposed. Diane's annoyed that Val and Eric still haven't patched things up in her absence. Betty complains to Bob in the café that she's found a hair in her food and persuades him to give her a refund and a free muffin as compensation. Bernice reminds everyone to call her 'Beverley' when Anton arrives. Diane finds out that Eric now knows about Ian, she tries to persuade him to talk to Val but decides to go to see her herself instead. Moira, Cain, Lisa, Zak, Debbie, Marlon and Dan gather for a celebration of the engagement news in The Woolpack. James discovers it was Dan who told Cain about him and Moira. Diane lets herself into Pollard's Barn to find Val in a state and struggles to get through to her. Bob ushers everybody out of the café as Harriet arrives with popcorn to watch through the camera footage. Anton arrives to meet 'Beverley' and they go through to the back. Bob discovers Betty pulled a strand of her own hair out and planted it in her muffin, he's disappointed to learn they've not caught the thief. Victoria's concerned as he overhears Eric talking to Diane about kicking Val out. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Anton Bluth - Andrew Dowbiggin Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, corridor, back exterior *Café Main Street - Public area *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard, field *Pollard's Barn - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,570,000 viewers (20th place) Memorable dialogue Dan Spencer: "Bob. Bob. Bob! Bob!" Eric Pollard: "If you shout that one more time, I swear I'll swing for you!" Dan Spencer: "Roberta!" --- Bernice Blackstock: "Anton keeps texting me. He's besotted. He says he can't concentrate now he knows he's seeing me later." Victoria Sugden: "How old is he? 15?" Bernice Blackstock: "I'm the kind of woman that men obsess over, but you wouldn't know what that's like." Victoria Sugden: "Didn't Steve say you're the kind of woman men have nightmares about?" --- Eric Pollard: "Damn Portugal. I should have known. It's like her knickers don't work in a different timezone." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes